


What I've Done (Natasha/Fitz Oneshot)

by beautifulending21



Series: What I've Done [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Red Room (Marvel), Talk of Female sterilization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulending21/pseuds/beautifulending21
Summary: Takes places midway through Chapter 50, giving a little look into the blossoming relationship between Natasha and Fitz. What I've Done AU, Non-canon compliant Natasha/Fitz





	What I've Done (Natasha/Fitz Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello faithful readers! This is a one-shot out of the What I've Done Universe. It takes place in the middle of Chapter 50. Just a little glimpse into Natasha and Fitz's blooming relationship. Natasha in the MCU is three years older than Fitz, but her track record with men is not the greatest. She likes that Fitz sees her as a woman of great capability and not a damsel to be saved. But let's face it, Fitz is an egalitarian, through and through. He's got such strong male and female role models that it would be hard not to be. It might not be everyone's cup of tea, but I like to think they'd be good together.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Disney, ABC or the Avengers.

There was a pleasant buzz of conversation in the labs, people working hard and conversing over projects as I walked in. Despite my racing heart, my mask was in place, not giving away a bit of my anxiety of talking to Leo.

I'd asked him if I could call him Leo, as he reminded me of a lion. Smart, brave, and prepared to defend his family if threatened. He had blushed and stammered out a small thank you at my observation, and agreed to the nickname.

I knew what I wanted, and I knew I would find a way, even if I had to do it alone. But my preference was to have a partner in this. A child deserved two parents to love and nurture it. My only issue was that I did not know where I stood with Leo. There had been a little flirting but I knew he was shy. I just had to find a way to bring out the lion inside of him.

I knew they called me the femme fatale for a reason, and it intimidated men that I could kick their ass six ways to Sunday. Liz had the same reputation, but not in the same way I did. She was represented as more virtuous than I because she hadn't been with a man in nearly 70 years. Another of her names had been the Virgin Queen, after Queen Elizabeth I, but that had been whispered even quieter than Medusa. She represented the untouchable goddess, the ultimate spy, and the unbeatable soldier.

I represented the arachnid I was named for in the Red Room; the black widow, the man-eater.

Leo didn't see that though. He would smile at me, and I saw no leering in his eyes. He'd speak to me, and while there was a slight hesitation, it wasn't out of fear. I liked to believe he saw through my femme fatale persona, the person I hadn't been for so long. I didn't know who the real me was anymore.

"Agent Romanoff," Leo smiled brightly at me as I stepped up to his workbench.

"Dr. Fitz, I wonder if I could borrow you for a moment. Colonel Rogers wanted me to talk to you about your _recovery_ ," I gave a flirtatious smile, the one I'd used to lure weaker men into my web. It was for the lab occupants around us, and I knew Leo saw past it.

"Of course," He nodded, practically dropping the tools and things in his hands as I turned. I heard a chuckle from the mechanic working in the corner on Steve's bike, "I'll cover for you, Turbo."

"Thanks, Mack," Leo sighed in exasperation of the man's teasing tone. If I had looked back as I was walking out, I'd probably have seen the bigger man smiling.

I walked away from the lab, knowing Leo was on my tail. I got into the elevator, with Leo nervously following in as I pressed the button for the 10th floor. Once the doors closed, I cast a look over at him. He turned his head as he felt my eyes on him, letting out a deep breath and smiling, "Natasha."

"Wow. That's the first time you've used my name," I teased, grinning at him.

"Not the first time," He spoke quietly, before blushing softly.

"First time _I've_ heard," I quipped, as the doors opened again. Moving easily down the hallway towards my room, Leo followed, nervously glancing back to see if anyone was watching.

"Relax," I smiled as I opened my door and gestured for him to come in, "No one's up here after lunch. We've got an hour or two before someone comes up to start dinner."

He ducked into my apartment, wondering aloud if he should slip off his shoes.

"You can if you want," I answered, "Would you like a glass of water?"

"That would be lovely, thank you," He nodded, looking around quietly. My apartment wasn't decorated like Liz and the guys' was, but I had a few things. A piece of art Liz had found me in Kiev on a mission, my ballet shoes sitting on a chair in the living room, and an aloe plant by the window.

"It's quite bright in here," He commented, "That painting really brings the color of the room out."

"Thanks. Liz got it for me back when I first started at SHIELD. Said I needed a piece of where I've been, to remind me of how far I've come," I answered wistfully, handing him his glass as we looked at the painting.

"So, my recovery," Leo started, "You know Colonel Rogers-"

"I know she healed you with her new ability," I smiled, gesturing for him to sit, "That story was for your coworkers. I just wanted to tell you my story, about why she's hell-bent on trying to heal _me_."

He looked slightly confused but leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, remaining quiet but attentive. I swallowed hard, before taking a deep breath.

"My life began in Kiev. I don't know who my parents are, or if they are even alive… but all I did know for a very long time, was the Red Room," I spoke softly, feeling my face slip into a mask of indifference, "It's where they trained me to be the Black Widow."

"They claimed they had to break me so that I could break others. It was all I knew for 16 years, was training and practicing. Practicing to be the killer they were shaping me to be. I had nothing of my own, no freedom, no goal outside of what they said my goals were. And when I finally found something, someone I wanted," I stopped for a moment to pull my emotions back, "They gave me a choice. Kill him and live, or they would kill us both. They had me repeat 'Love is for children'… before I killed him."

Leo's eyes softened, reaching to take my hand softly, his thumb rubbing against the back of it soothingly.

"I was given to the KGB, to use as a weapon, despite the fact that the Cold War was over. And then Agent Barton was sent to take me out, once I had made a name for myself. He was told to kill me but made a different call. Brought me into SHIELD, where Liz took one look at me and took me under her wing. I will be forever grateful that she saw past the persona and just saw _me_."

"After New York, Liz told me about Hydra, told everyone about Phil being her son, Bucky, and Daisy… and I was slowly growing jealous," I admitted, "She had this family that no one had known about, two men who loved her more than anything, and _children_. It was almost too much when she named me Sophia's godmother. But Liz was never showy about what she had, always tactful when talking about it with me."

Fitz looked confused but remained silent.

"In the Red Room, where I was trained, where I was raised, they have a graduation ceremony. They sterilize you. It's efficient. One less thing to worry about. The one thing that might matter more than a mission. Makes everything easier, even killing," I whispered, closing my eyes as I remembered the helplessness I felt being strapped to that table.

"They yet again took away my choice," I finally got out.

"And she wants to heal you," Leo finally spoke, "To give you back what they stole."

I felt real tears welling up in my eyes, hearing the sympathy in his voice, but knowing it wasn't pitying.

"You want to be a Mum," He stated. I nodded, "More than I've ever wanted anything."

"I know it probably took a lot for you to tell someone, let alone just _me_ ," He spoke softly, "Though I'm not quite sure why you trust me with your story. I suppose you're just being kind, and I do appreciate that."

I sniffed, wiping my eyes a bit, "No, not just kind; honest. I wanted to lay all my cards out, to show you… my vulnerability. I'm really out of practice with this."

"I do appreciate that. Seeing that you're human, even though I still…"

"Still what?" I asked softly, looking up at him.

"Still see _you_ ," He finally answered, "This brilliant, gorgeous woman who would visit me in the infirmary, who lent me her iPod when I'm sure she had better things to do."

I watched his eyes look down to my lips briefly before he flushed and turned his head, as he said, "You are not a monster Natasha. I can hear your disdain for yourself in your voice, and it's unwarranted. Any child would be lucky to have you for a Mum."

I held back the sob his words provoked, swallowing it and continuing, "Need two people to make a baby."

"Well, you could use a donor. It's not the same, I know, but the mechanics of choosing genetics have gotten significantly more advanced-"

"Leo," I hushed him with a single finger to his lips, and a soft smile on my own, "There's something else I want to be vulnerable about. There is someone I really care about, who I had in mind as the potential father. As my partner."

His eyes widened after a moment of looking into my eyes, blinking as he sputtered, "M-Me?"

"I've watched you since I met you in that lab. Since you helped amp up my Stingers and design my shock sticks. As you said, you see _me_ ," I smiled, before it dropped, "I wanted to tell you everything before I invest too much of myself. I want you to give you a chance to walk away if that's not what you wanted."

He was quiet a moment more, taking a deep breath as he looked down to our still joined hands.

"I don't know if I want kids. I had a shite father, and I never thought I'd be much good at it," He spoke softly, still rubbing my hand gently.

I masked my emotions easily at his words, despite his tone conveying something else entirely. I was ready to end the conversation and tell him we'd still be friends when he smiled wistfully.

"But if we got to know each other first, I'd like to think you'd settle that internal debate. Usually, talk of kids doesn't happen until the first date, right?"

I felt my shock break through my mask, and his blinding smile in return as he continued, "Natasha, I'd very much like to take you to dinner, if you'll have me."

My smile grew slowly, before I leaned towards him, softly brushing my lips across his. I could almost hear both our hearts pounding, as he returned my affections shyly. He was shaking slightly as I put my hand on his cheek, holding him in place as I continued to kiss him. I pushed further against him, as he ran his tongue along my lip shyly.

Without breaking our kiss, I crawled into his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck as his went to my hips.

"Ungh," Fitz moaned as played with his hair. It might have to do with the fact I rolled my hips against his as well, but I'm not ashamed to say I moaned as well. It had been too long for me since I had been with someone outside of work purposes. No one had seemed worth the time, and I never wanted to be someone's quickie.

I went for his shirt slowly, giving him time to react as I unbuttoned the dress shirt. His own hands gently eased under my shirt, before pulling back quickly and away from my lips.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"I… Is this what you want?" He questioned gently, "Not because you think I want it, or for any other reason than _you_ wanting it. I mean, you could decide I'm a total bore and not want the memory of my fumbled attempts."

"Leo," I spoke softly, brushing one hand over his face to cup his cheek, " _I_ want this. It's not the Black Widow, but me, _Natasha._ I want _you_ , Leo. I have since I noticed you hugging that counter at the Triskelion, clearly hiding something impressive."

His eyes widened in horror, flushing with embarrassment as he stuttered in his Scottish brogue, "I wouldn't call it _impressive_."

"So you admit you were hiding something," I teased.

"You were so beautiful," He spoke softly, looking up into my eyes, "And you _were_ leaning rather close to me. I was trying very hard not to look down your blouse as I explained what I could do to amp up your Stingers."

"Can I tell you a secret?" I smirked, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck, "You are one of the few men that didn't automatically look to my cleavage. It intrigued me and I liked how you made me feel desired as a woman. Not as the Black Widow."

"When I look at you, I see your body, but your heart as well," He smiled, "You care about righting your wrongs, about civilians being safe. I know you could have used evasive maneuvers when the Winter Soldier was hunting you in April."

"I took a risk that he'd actually shoot me," I shrugged, "No else needed to get hurt."

"Natasha, just take the compliment," He sighed in exasperation. I chuckled once, pulling slowly at the buttons on his shirt once more, looking up to his eyes as the last button fell open.

He was watching my face, searching my eyes before his own followed the path his hands moved underneath my t-shirt.

"Are _you_ sure?" I teased him lightly as his thumbs caressed the skin of my waist.

"Just be gentle with me, or I'll be going off earlier than either of us would like," He smiled nervously, "I think you already ruined everyone else for me regardless."

"Why don't we find out if that's actually true," I smiled deviously, leaning back down to kiss him again hungrily.

* * *

Laying in bed, we panted heavily as we came down from our highs. Fitz looked over at me, and despite the sheen of sweat I was covered in, looked at me like he was seeing the moon after a lifetime of endless days. I smiled at him as I felt my face flush lightly, "So, did that live up to your expectations?"

"Lived up to, surpassed and blew my mind," He chuckled, tracing his fingers up my arm as he propped his head upon his knuckles.

"You were fantastic," I smirked, " You sure you haven't gotten more practice than you said you've had?"

"I'm sure. The Academy wasn't the place for partying or dating. Everyone was always competing, rivals everywhere. That and Jemma and I were pretty attached at the hip, so she scared all the girls off," He teased.

"I'm not going to have to be jealous of Jemma, right?" I asked softly.

"No. She's like my sister, and nothing ever happened between us. Besides, she has Dr. Banner and… I'd like to think I have you," He smiled gently at me.

"You've got me hooked now," I teased, "I'm not going anywhere."

" _Pardon me Agent Romanoff, but the presence of Doctor Fitz and yourself is requested for the party._ "

"Is everyone already there?" I asked confused, looking at the alarm clock by my bed.

" _No, Colonel Rogers thought you might want a 30-minute heads up before everyone started making their way upstairs._ "

"Ah, thank you HERMES," I replied before looking at Fitz. I gave him a smile, "Do you want everyone to know?"

"Do you?" He shot back, looking a little self-conscious, "I'm not exactly Bachelor of the Year material."

I nodded, "I do. Get all the questions out of the way and then we can just enjoy being together. Unless you'd rather keep this to ourselves a while longer."

"Are we putting labels on this?" He asked.

"Labels," I mused before I offered, "We're dating then?"

"I like that," He nodded, "And when Mack eventually finds out, I can call you my girlfriend?"

I chuckled, "You may. And I'll be claiming you for all of SHIELD to know, so we're exclusive. Got it?"

"Oh god yes," He chuckled, "I think I'll have my hands full with trying to keep up with you."

"You sound like an old man when you say that," I laughed, "If anything I'm the cougar in this relationship."

"You're only three years older than me," He argued.

"Still," I smirked, "You get to say you were caught by the _Black Widow_."

"I'd rather have been caught by _Natasha_ ," He quipped, and I chuckled, moving to kiss him deeply.

"You're incorrigible," Leo laughed as I nibbled down his neck.

"I don't care, I just want you all to myself," I pulled away from his chest to smirk at him.

"I'd ask if I could come to you tonight, but I don't want to seem presumptuous," He smiled shyly.

"If that doesn't make it obvious, I'm not sure what will," I teased, biting my lip as I slipped from the sheets. His eyes darkened again, as he gazed upon my naked figure before his eyes met mine.

"Is there something I should know about you… your," He paused, blushing, " _Preferences,_ in the bedroom?"

"No," I smiled, moving to pull him off the bed, "Nothing my alter ego would suggest. I'm still a woman, and sometimes it's nice to be taken care of, to be held tenderly."

"I will hold you as tenderly as you'd like," He spoke softly, brushing a lock of my hair behind my ear, before ducking down to kiss me tenderly.

"Fancy a quick shower?" I raised a brow as we pulled away, smirking softly as I felt him stirring a bit against my stomach.

"I don't know if it will be quick, but I'd kick myself if I said no," He teased himself, following me through the door to the bathroom eagerly.


End file.
